


Be My Valentine

by ToomanyOCs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naruto AU, Not Canon Compliant, Siblings wanting to murder each other, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not really, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToomanyOCs/pseuds/ToomanyOCs
Summary: Mei is throwing a Valentine's Day party for all shinobi so all Kage and even some of their fellow shinobi are coming.Now if Kotoko  could complete the mission her sensei has given her for the party.
Relationships: Kankuro/Kotoko, Kankuro/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Be My Valentine

Kotoko takes a deep breath as she walks around Kirigakure. Her sensei and Mizukage, Mei Terumi, has given her an important assignment. Mei is hosting a Valentine’s Day party and shinobi from all of the other villages are coming, especially all of the other Kage. And Kotoko has been tasked with bringing someone and it can’t be her brother, Chojuro, or any other Kirigakure nin. The brown-blue haired chunin assumes that it is to be political so Mei can make some stronger ties with one of the other shinobi nations.

And as a way for Kotoko to make friends and socialize more instead of just standing on the sidelines and observing. If Mei had just asked her as a sensei, Kotoko would of politely refused. She is already friends with Gaara, the recently elected Kazekage, and his siblings Temari and Kankuro. Albeit she is probably closer to Kankuro since Temari has taken up being a Suna representative to the other Shinobi nations mainly Konoha. And while Kankuro had taken up a pseudo position as Gaara’s bodyguard, he is the one that tends to visit Kirigakure rather than Temari.

Sure, the blonde will visit but that’s only if Kankuro and Gaara were out of Suna or were dealing with something very important and Kankuro couldn’t come. Kotoko didn’t dislike Gaara or Temari, but she just feels very at ease with Kankuro, and . . . she can’t explain it but she just feels drawn to the puppeteer.

Before Kotoko knows it, she is at the docks. They have improved since Mei has taken over, no longer are they rickety nor torn and seem unstable. Heck, they are even rebuilding their reputation and aren’t known as Blood Mist Village as much, which is good.

“Whatcha doing staring out at the water?” A voice wonders.

Kotoko jumps and grabs one of her escrima sticks, the long line that is the whip comes out and grabs a hold of the wrist of the person who spoke. She is greeted with the familiar face with purple paint and black attire.

“I wasn’t aware that Lady Mei was expecting you.” Kotoko states.

“Eh, it’s more like a surprise. My brother sent me ahead. He would of sent Temari, but she’s going to escort him here along with Shikamaru since Lady Hokage has some of her own escorts she can spare him.”

“I see. Is Lord Kazekage bringing someone special?”

Kankuro looks away. “I am not allowed to say.”

Kotoko just gives a ‘hmm’. She would like to ask Kankuro is he is bringing someone or for him to her plus one, after all he does fit the guidelines she was given that the person can’t be her brother or a fellow Kiri nin. But she tosses the idea to the side, it shouldn’t be her business. She shouldn’t of even asked if Gaara was bringing someone.

“So, do you know what the party is going to be like?” Kankuro asks after a while.

“Food, drinks, dancing. No more than usual.”

* * *

"Did you ask her?" Gaara asks. He and Temari arrived a little bit ago with the Kage and some of their most trusted shinobi and the three sand siblings are currently in the apartment given to them while they are visiting Kirigakure.

Kankuro shoots his little brother a look. Ever since their father was murdered, all of them have gotten closer and know that none of them would actually kill each other, but if this is one of those moments where Kankuro would like to.

"Kankuro," Temari intervenes. "You've had a crush on this girl for over a year, why not bite the shuriken and ask her out already."

The brunette snickers. "I'll do that when you and Shikamaru start dating."

The eldest sibling starts blushing and starts scolding him because she "doesn't" have feelings for the Nara guy. She then reminds her puppeteer brother that they are talking about him and not her. Kankuro sits down on one of the footstools at the end of one of the beds. He reminds them that Kotoko works directly under the Mizukage and that she is not very open with her private life, or her feelings. So for all he knows the eldest member of the Henshin clan could potentially have a significant other already and might not even know.

Gaara flicks some sand to the back of his brother's head. The auburn haired one reminds his older brother that the way Kotoko acts around him, even if either of them are unaware of it, does not give the impression that she is dating someone.

Kankuro appreciates his siblings reassurance. Temari then grabs him in a headlock and starts rubbing her fist against his hair disheveling it. Encouraging him that they will get Kotoko to be Kankuro's date. . . Valentine.

* * *

The party is in full swing. Kotoko is in a strapless maroon-red dress that falls to just above her knees with the skirt being a little poofed out. She's wearing a matching sash around her waits, flats, and ribbon-like bracelets. The one on her right arm barely covers half of her bicep with the one on her left reaches from her wrist to her shoulder. She's sitting at a table all alone observing the festivities. She knows that Lady Hokage brought many Shinobi with her, one of them being her pupil Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and quite a few others she does not know. She had apparently left someone named Kakashi in charge while she's away.

Gaara brought his siblings, of course, and his student, and a few others from the Suna academy. Their sensei, Baki, being temporary Kazekage while Gaara is here. The Tsuchikage only brought himself and his grandchildren. The Raikage is the only one to decline but sent some people named Karui, Darui, and Omoi, to represent Kumogakure. She finds it ironic that most of the other Kage chose not to bring many people.

As she observes, she notices Gaara talking to someone and possibly blushing but she can't make out who it is as he appears to be to be taller than his companion. Ino is off pouting for whatever reason, Choji and Karui seem to be hitting it off swimmingly. Darui and Omoi are also on the sidelines. Darui seems to be comforting or reassuring Omoi of something Sakura talking to some of her fellow Leaf shinobi and with some of the other Hidden Villages nin.

"How you doin'?" Kotoko looks over and sees Kyo. He looks like the complete opposite of Gaara. More of an olive skintone, light auburn hair, and forest green eyes. And no gourd. 

Kotoko is surprised to see him here, but for all she knows he could of snuck in. He's wearing a full blown three-piece tux while most of the other gentlemen there are just wearing a two-piece or just a fancy button-up shirt. 

"Bored." Kotoko responds. She won't admit it, but while she is observing all the others, she is also looking for Kankuro. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Mei and Ao dancing, Chojuro dancing with someone from she thinks Konoha, while Lord Tsuchikage and Lady Hokage are playing some game. Temari and Shikamaru again talking to someone she does not recognize.

"Maybe we can have some fun?" Kyo smiles just before Kotoko punches him in the arm. Kyo remarks that he just joking and that he meant just them dancing, Kotoko blows some air out giving him a very unimpressed look and refuses his offer.

Just then Kankuro comes in looking nervous. His hands behind his back. He seems to set his eyes on her and Kyo as he makes his way over. Every step he is making towards them becoming more and more uncertain. His face completely bare which is something she has not seen before. Even in some of their most important events before he has mostly worn his his face paint.

The middle child to the previous Kazekage stops in front of Kotoko and Kyo. Kotoko stands up so she can get a better look at Kankuro. She can tell that he is nervous, about what she isn't sure. "Um. . . Kotoko, I was wondering if you would like these?" He gives her a box of chocolates that are filled with caramel, peanut butter, and mint. The next thing he gives her is a mini boutique of peonies. Most of them being pink with a cream center and white edged with lavender. Towards the center two are just pure red with the main one in the center is Red and White Bi-color.

Kyo walks away as Kankuro and Kotoko seem to be having a silent conversation as Kankuro asks if he can do something and the duo-haired chunin gives him the go ahead. He then takes the Bi-color peony and places it in her hair, over her left ear. She then asks Kankuro if he would like to dance. Kotoko isn't bold when it comes to asking people to do things like dancing, whereas on a mission she can be more confident in her abilities. 

Kankuro seems to be caught off guard but quickly recovers and agrees. He gently takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor as the first slow song of the night comes on. She and Kankuro fall into a steady beat to the point that she places her head on his chest, their almost close in height enough that she can almost place her head on his shoulder. As they dance, her left hand laces with his right, as his left is on her waist and her right is on his on his shoulder.

About halfway through the song Kotoko finally speaks for the first time in a moment. "Kankuro?" he gives a little hum in response. "Will you be my Valentine?" She can feel his heart picking up in speed with her own. Her stomach twisting as she waits his answer. 

"Yes." He breathes out, she can feel him smiling and she does too. 


End file.
